Old Testament Comes with Debts
by Dark Lady Eris
Summary: "Old Testament comes with a code Rome, life debts and shit. He might just owe someone here one of those," he smirked. BRIAN/DOM DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


_I don't owe any of the characters or plot from the Fast and the Furious franchise. Just a little small one shot, Hope you enjoy it. It's Dom/Brian don't like, don't read. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I don't have a beta. Please no flaming._

"Hobbs is the leader of the elite task force for the DSS." Brian told them upon finding out the whole team was burned.

"So he's good." Tej said with a sigh.

"When the FBI wants to find somebody, that's who they call." Brian paused, then spoke again. "Because he never misses his mark. This guy is Old Testament. Blood, bullets, wrath of God. That's his style."

"And right now he's hunting us? Mia asked worry lacing her tone.

"Yeah," Brian nodded. "It's not necessary a bad thing though," he finished with a shrug.

"You just said he's like Old Testament Brian," Rome pointed out to his crazy ass best friend.

"Old Testament comes with a code Rome, life debts and shit. He might just owe someone here one of those," he smirked. Brian turned to Dom and pulled a face, "still need some breathing room though," he told him.

"Let's get some fresh air," Dom said coming up with a plan.

…

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't go get Dom Buster," Vince spoke up from hiding spot in the corner.

Brian whirled around in surprise at being caught sneaking out. "Vince," he said evenly not giving away how caught off guard he felt.

"Where are you going Brian?" Vince asked walking towards the other man.

"Like I said earlier Hobbs has a debt to pay." He said ominously.

"And you think what he's going to just back off because he owes you?" He asked skeptically."The man I saw tonight doesn't seem to be the type."

"Of course not, he won't back off just because of a debt. I'll have to offer him something, but it's nothing I haven't given up before for this family." Brian sighed, "something I'll be willing to do again if need be."

Brian watched as understanding flashed in Vince's eyes, "you're going to offer yourself up."

"Not right now, but if that's the way it has to be then yeah, you going to let me go without running to Dom now?" Brian asked looking towards the room where the man was sleeping, hoping he didn't make his appearance.

"Dom wouldn't let you go," Vince said while crossing his arms.

"It's a good thing you're not Dom then isn't, that I'm no more than a pissant on your scope of things." Brian said cockily, Vince didn't care if Brian got taken in, as long as everyone he considered family didn't.

Vince shrugged, "I don't know, don't mind the criminal you so much, more interesting than the cop version anyways."

Brian chuckled in amusement, "I bet."

Vince walked closer to the other man and stared into his eyes. Brian crossed his arms and held his gaze steady. "Go then," Vince told him finally. Brian turned to leave but stopped at hearing Vince speak again, "I just wonder when you'll think you have finally given up enough for him."

Brian turned to look at the man, and saw a knowing gaze on Vince's face "it will never be enough," he told him firmly.

Vince nodded, and Brian knew he really did know. Everything he kept to himself all these years, everything he swore to never let anyone else find out, Vince read off his face in one conversation. He loved Dom, and he would give up his life again and again, no matter how many times it took to make sure the man was free.

…

Brian leaned against the door of an old warehouse and watched as the man he was looking for walked out the door. "Hobbs," Brian greeted and crossed his arms casually across his chest.

"O' Conner, wish I could say I'm surprised to see you here but I'm really not." Hobbs leaned against the wall, and to anyone else he might look indifferent to seeing the once agent, but Brian knew better.

"Let's cut to the chase, I don't have much time." Knowing Dom he would be up soon to scout the building they were in; make sure there wasn't a threat. Brian wanted to be back and in bed before that happened.

"What you tire of our game of cat and mouse already O' Conner? Thought you had more fight than that in you," Hobbs taunted.

Brian scoffed, "I still have plenty of fight, and I'm not here to warn you off, I know you ain't made that way no matter the score that hangs unevenly between us."

Hobbs nodded, "that's what this is about then, you want me to get you out of dodge?"

Brian frowned, "no, I'm not looking for a deal for me. Them, Hobbs, always them."

Hobbs looked thrown off momentarily before he narrowed his eyes at Brian, "what is about them O' Conner that makes you so self sacrificing?"

Brian shrugged, "their family."

"Something that poor little orphan Brian didn't have then?" Hobbs said trying to figure out what he was missing from the puzzle that was Brian O' Conner.

"Maybe," Brian tilted his head to the side, "does it really matter why?"

"I guess not, can't help being curious though, last time we worked together you were so loyal to that badge you use to wear. You wanted to do the right thing, now you're nothing more than a criminal who threw everything he worked hard for away for another criminal."

Brian smirked, "you don't like Dom I take it."

"He beat a man half to death O' Conner, ever think that if he loses control that might be you one day?"

"No, haven't ever thought about it, won't ever happen either." He frowned for a moment before wiping it off his face. "Guess I'll give you something though for old times' sake, just so you understand how serious I am about this deal. Even if it was me one day, wouldn't change a damn thing, what I did, what I'll do, I don't care."

Hobbs nodded heavily, "so the ice cold O' Conner found his heart then? There were always rumors you didn't have one."

Brian chuckled he did earn that sort of reputation when he was an agent; he wasn't put off in the least by Hobbs mentioning it. "I had one, I handed it my keys five years ago before we met. Just picked it up recently off of a prison bus."

Hobbs looked as surprised as he felt; everyone had always thought it was the sister that caused Brian to go native, not the other Toretto. "Don't see that one ever working out for you O' Conner, his files says he was in love with Letty Ortiz."

Brian nodded in agreement, "I know, and I'm well aware of where I stand, made my peace that all I'm getting now will be all I'll ever get."

Hobbs scoffed at the stupidity the other man was showing, after all this time he finally shed that cold hearted bastard persona he built up, and it was for another man that would never think of him that way. "You're still willing to risk it all for him, even knowing everything you feel and do will never be returned?"

"Of course," Brian snapped, "haven't you been listening?"

Hobbs rolled his eyes at Brian's tone, "so what is you want then, lay it out."

"Simple, I'll walk away tonight and you'll go on chasing us as you have been. Keep doing your job, I'm not asking any different. If, and that's very big if Hobbs, if you catch us, you take just me."

Hobbs snorted in humor, "and just let eight other criminals go? That ain't my style."

Brian laughed, "We both know they are small fries compared to me, I'm the one the Feds really want. It makes quite a sweet deal for you too, handing over the traitor, gets you about fifty steps closer to that I can do whatever the fuck I want badge."

Hobbs grinned, "handing you over wouldn't get me any closer, it would get me that badge O' Conner. I've never been one to do things for a promotion though you know that, I actually still have some morals."

"Yes, yes I know about your morals, thought they were completely stupid once a few years ago. Then...then I found them again, my family. It's not morals for me we both know that, but I do have a code now. Dom's code is family." He said the last sentence with a bright smile, and then frowned like he hadn't meant to say it at all.

"That yours now too?" Hobbs asked genuinely curious.

"Maybe that's my second code, my first is protection. Protecting that family no matter the cost, doing whatever it takes. I saved your life once Hobbs, at a great risk to my own personal safety. So I'm calling that debt in, I'm asking in exchange that you help me live by my code, it's the only thing I've ever done right in my life."

Hobbs stayed silent for a moment before he nodded, "fine I catch up to your team, I take you in and let them go, this is a onetime thing O' Conner if I catch up with them again I won't be held to this deal."

"Understood, it won't happen." Brian dug his keys out of his pocket, and flipped them around on his finger three times.

"For what it's worth I really hope you don't wake up one day and regret every decision you've ever made when it comes to them, like I think you will."

Brian narrowed his eyes, "what are you saying Hobbs?"

"I'm saying one day I believe whole heartedly that they are going to turn on you. You might be a criminal now, but we both know that cop runs through your blood. What's going happen when they catch a glimpse of that one too many times? I think you're going to end up alone wishing you made different choices."

Brian quit glaring at the other man, "you might be right, they might kick me off to the side, I might even end up all alone, but you're wrong about one thing. I'll never regret any of it."

"I'll be seeing you soon O' Conner," Hobbs told him as the man turned to walk away.

Brian didn't bother to stop walking or turn around, he waved his hand in the air and called, "looking forward to it Hobbs."

…

"It's time Hobbs," Brian said finally when it was clear there was no chance of them getting away, when everyone was in a pair of cuffs, and Dom almost took it to far with a wrench.

"Brian?" Dom asked with a hurt look on his face, and it shot Brian in the heart deeply knowing the man thought he was turning on them.

Hobbs nodded after slapping a pair of cuffs on Dom's wrists. He walked over to Brian and the blonde man held his hands out waiting for the cold metal to clasp down. "You sure about this?" Hobbs asked while giving the man what he waiting for.

Brian nodded slowly, "I already told you, me for them that was the deal."

The hurt look vanished off of Dom's face and immediately turned to confusion, "what are you talking about Brian?"

Brian didn't speak however his words were lost in a softball size lump in his throat. "I owe him a debt," Hobbs said when it was clear O' Conner wasn't going to talk. "If I caught you, I let all of you go in exchange for him."

"Brian," Mia said frustrated and worried.

"Its fine Mia," Brian grinned at her finally able to speak. "As soon as your finished you need to hightail it out of here, big man here will be busy the next couple of days with the paperwork I'm going to cause him."

Hobbs snorted, but Dom growled at Brian, "what about you?" He looked over at Hobbs, "How is this even a good deal for you, letting the rest of us go and just taking him."

"He's the bigger fish, won't matter that I didn't catch you Toretto, I got the one that went rouge."

Brian nodded, "this is the only chance you will get, get done and get out of here. If Hobbs catches you again he will take you in."

Hobbs put his hand on Brian's back; he had once last chance to get Brian to see some sense. Talk him out of the choice he was going to make. He wasn't sure why he felt so strongly about it, maybe it was because he honestly had come to like the kid while they worked together a few years back. "I'm asking you one more time if you're sure O' Conner. You can renege on the deal right now. I'll let you go, take them in, and our debt is settled." Brian shook his head no, and this time it was Hobbs that was growling. "You know what they are going to do to you in there?" Brian stared at the man impassively. "You're a dirty cop Brian! They are going to kill you, and the guards won't lift a finger to help you."

"No," Dom said suddenly. "I don't agree to this, no one here agrees to this!"

Rome, Tej, Han, Gisele, and Mia all nodded in agreement with Dom, and voiced their unease with the deal Brian had made.

"It's not your choice Dom," Brian cut them all off. "It's mine. One that I've already made," he said looking at Hobbs.

"Fine, it's going to be your head." Hobbs said knowing there was nothing he could say or do now.

"I know, what about them, you just going to leave them in cuffs Hobbs?" Brian asked.

"Once we get in the car and take off Marshal will stay behind and uncuff them. That's all you do Marshal, understood?" Hobbs said with a glare.

"Yes sir," the man answered loyally.

Brian nodded, he knew Hobbs would keep to his word; he had no doubts about that.

"You sacrificing yourself was never part of the plan Brian," Dom yelled out.

Brian smiled at the man, "it was always the plan Dom." Brian motioned with his head to Hobbs's vehicle. "Think when we get back in L.A. we could stop at an In and Out burger, you know one last meal and all?" Brian asked the big man. "Been craving one something awful."

Hobbs laughed despite the tension, "You always didn't know when to stop pushing O' Conner."

Brian took one last look around the room at everyone, "take care of each other." Then he slid into the back of the armored vehicle.

Hobbs shut the back door and looked over at Dom, "this is third time he sacrificed himself for you Toretto, I hope you know this time he will be paying more than just his career. He won't live to see the outside of a cell. Get the hell out of here before I get back, don't let what he did be for nothing."

Hobbs got into the passenger seat and Wilkes started the car and pushed on the gas pedal.

"FUCK," Dom yelled out as they drove away.

"Why the hell would he do that?" Rome asked staring at the spot Brian once stood in.

The man named Marshal looked at all of them, "I'm going to take the handcuffs off now, but just so were clear fucking with me won't get him back, it will possibly get you shot by my friend over there got it?"

Everyone nodded in silence and the man went over to Mia first.

"When did he even make that deal? He was here with us the whole time." She said rubbing at her wrist and watching the man walk over to Dom.

"Night after we first saw Hobbs," Vince told her.

Dom whipped around to look at Vince, "you knew?" He asked barely containing his fury.

"He snuck out and I caught him, said he going to go call in the debt Hobbs owed him." Vince told Dom backing up a few steps away from the angry man.

"Did you know he was offering himself up instead of us?" Dom growled.

"He always offers himself up instead of you Dom, of course I knew." Vince told him, knowing that was possibly the dumbest thing he had ever said when he saw the look on Dom's face.

The minute the cuffs were off Dom he ran his way over to Vince and threw a punch. "You fucking knew!"

Vince tried to fight back, but found himself at a disadvantage since his hands were still bound.

"Dom stop!" Mia yelled out, "Rome! Tej! Do something!"

Both men stood still and watched as Dom picked Vince up and threw him back on the ground. They did nothing to help the other man, "Brian was our family Mia," Rome told her when she screamed at him again.

Dom landed one more hard punch before Vince screamed out at him. "HE LOVES YOU!"

Dom stopped and looked down at Vince. "What?" He asked dumbstruck.

"He fucking loves you, it's doesn't matter that I knew and didn't tell you! He would have done it anyways." Dom stood up and Vince screamed out a curse, "FUCK! I'm sorry Dom."

"Christ," Tej said finally understanding why Brian always acted the way he did.

Dom gave a jerky nod and started walking to his car.

"Going after him is only going to get you put in the jail cell next to him Toretto." Marshal called out.

"You think after finding that out, I can just let him go?" He said while pointing at the agent. "I don't give a fuck where it gets me, if he goes, then we go together."

The tears already pouring down Mia's face doubled as she watched Dom get in his car. "I'm sorry Mia," he said before he drove off.

Mia nodded at her brother even though he was already gone, "I know," she whispered.

…

"Ambush!" Hobbs screamed. "Stagger-step. Cover me," he told Wilkes. He opened the door and started to get out, "watch him," he said Elena.

When it was clear to Brian that Reyes's men had the upper hand he yelled at the Rio cop, "cut me loose!" She didn't move only stared at him in fear. "God damnit cut me loose, I have to help him!" Brian screamed. He wasn't going to let Hobbs die like that, the man deserved better than that. "He's my friend!" He tried one more time to get her to move.

Something finally clicked and Elena finally started unlocking Brian's hands.

"BRIAN!" He heard his name yelled out, and never thought he be more thankful to hear that voice than he was right that second.

Dom!" He yelled back, after getting out of the vehicle and picking up a gun off the ground. He started to shoot the men moving in on Hobbs. "Get Hobbs! I'll cover you!"

…

"Never again," Dom told Brian when they were driving away and Hobbs was lying in the back. "Never fucking again Brian!" He yelled out. "You don't get to sacrifice your life for me!" Brian stayed silent, and Dom's anger only grew. "I mean it Brian! I'm not going to watch you die for me!"

"You can't know for certain that's what would have happened Dom, Hobbs was always a little dramatic that way," he tried to joke.

"I do know," Dom told him seriously. "They would have killed you in prison, I know and you knew too. The fact that you did know only makes it so much worse!"

"Dom," Brian tried to think of something to say to make the other man less furious with him. "I'm always going to do what's best for you, what's best for the family."

"God damnit Brian you're what's best for me!" Dom yelled out and his voice echoed throughout the vehicle.

"What?" Brian asked sure he didn't hear that right.

"Christ I love you too Bri! I always have, even Letty knew I did, it's why we broke things off back in Mexico." Brian stared dumbly at the other man, and even with all his anger Dom couldn't help but chuckle. "What you thought it was one-sided this whole time?"

"Well...yeah," Brian told him.

"It's not Brian, I love you, and that means I need you alive and out of prison to be happy. So no more sacrificing yourself for me."

"I can't promise that," Brian told him.

Dom nodded, he knew all along Brian wouldn't, he had to try though.

"Look Brian, you ride, I ride, you die, I die, you go to jail, and that's where I'm going too. Got it?"

Brian nodded slowly and looked up to see Dom pulling back into the warehouse.

"Oh thank god!" Mia yelled out as they stepped out of the vehicle.

"Brian! You crazy ass white boy! I'm going to kill you for that shit cuz!" Rome yelled at Brian.

"For once I agree with big head homeboy!" Tej said from beside Rome.

Brian only nodded stupidly again looking in Dom's direction, like he couldn't quite comprehend the words Dom had said.

"Vince help Hobbs out of the back," Dom called out after looking at Brian's confused face and moving over to him. "Mia Hobbs is injured."

Mia hurried off to help Vince but neither man paid attention to her, they were too busy staring at one another.

"I meant it Bri," Dom told him slowly trying to get Brian to understand. When the man still looked unsure Dom pushed him against a wall and covered his body with his own. He placed his arms on both sides of Brian's head and leaned in close to the man's lips. "I love you Brian." Brian started to open his mouth to say something but Dom caught him off with a kiss.

"Oh hell no! Get a room!" Rome yelled out, but his grin gave away his lack of annoyance.

"Aww," Gisele said to Han with a big smile. Han turned to give her a smile of his of his own, but stopped when he saw her smirk. "Now pay up," she said with her hand out.

Tej looked over at Han with a raised eyebrow. Han shrugged and handed Gisele a roll of bills, "she said those two have been pining after each other for a long time now, I didn't believe her."

Tej nodded, "how did you know?"

"Easy," she said with a shrug. "I knew from the first time I saw them drive together. Not only that but Brian followed Dom into Mexico for a suicide mission to kill Braga, when he was supposed to be arresting him."

"That explains Brian, not really Dom," Han pointed out.

"Dom didn't kill Braga did he?" She asked smugly.

"So let me get this straight," Rome said glancing back at the two men still going at it against the wall. "You say you knew Brian loved Dom because he was willing to let him kill a man that he wanted to arrest."

"Yes," she drawled out like she was bored of the conversation.

"And you knew Dom loved Brian because he didn't kill the man, but let Brian arrest him instead." Rome finished while grabbing his head.

"Yesss, obviously."

"Right," Rome said, "cuz that's not complicated and shit at all."

"You love me," Brian whispered after Dom pulled back.

Dom grinned, "Just got that did you? Little slow blondie." Brian frowned at the nickname, but then shot Dom on the biggest grins he had ever seen Brian give. "I know asking you not to do anything stupid when you feel my life is in danger is a waste of breath. So I'm going to ask that when you're out there trying to protect me you think of your life as mine. Because that's what it is Brian, I can't be free, I can't be happy, I can't even be alive without you, got it?"

Brian nodded, "got it."

Dom grabbed Brian's hand and laced their fingers together; he pulled Brian to the front of the room.

"We need to move out. We don't have much time. Reyes is on to us, Hobbs and his men were ambushed. We need to finish the job," he said after seeing the look of doubt on everyone's faces.

"I'm in." Hobbs said suddenly. "I'll ride with you Toretto, O' Conner, at least till we kill that son of a bitch."

Dom glanced over at Brian with a questioning look on his face. "It's like you said Dom, you ride, I ride."

"Ride or die," Dom said with a nod.

"Ride or die," Brian agreed. "Let's go get paid," he told everyone with a grin.


End file.
